


The soul of the Shirai Ryu

by Soha_Friend



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: Hanzo's tragic story in a form of a poem.





	The soul of the Shirai Ryu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem almost two years ago, and now I decide to post it.

He lived happily with his wife and son,

But then intruders attacked his clan,

He was in raged when he looked in the mirror ,

He saw his only rival Sub-Zero.

His heart was filled with despise,

As he saw his family perish before his eyes,

Revenge was his last desire,

He prayed not to god, but to fire.

He was reborn with one single aim,

Victory over Sub-Zero to claim,

He got Sub-Zero’s total attention,

Bi Han knew it was a game of deception...


End file.
